The New Prince
by Lilfluffypsycho
Summary: based off the cover image getting a new sibling is what Vegetas been waiting for, not only is it someone for him to train but someone who will take his side in fights with their father. but when the baby arrives and has a low power level how will vegeta react to his brother being taken away (I'm really bad at summarys)


This was the moment prince Vegeta had secretly been waiting for, for the past few months. His mother had gone into labour with her second child the new prince - or princess Vegeta didn't care which - of planet Vegeta. He waited patiently with his bodyguard Napa, pretending his didn't care about the new arrival when he was secretly excited to have a little brother or sister, someone to train and teach how to be a royal and someone to always have by his side that he could turn to.

Hearing the door open the three year old prince looked up to see one of the royal doctors, but the doctor didn't seem happy about the birth of the new royal "I'm sorry your highness... the queen did not survive the birth" he said softly. Vegeta eyes widened, his mother was dead? She always seemed so strong how could she be dead? He ran passed the doctor and straight to his parents room, seeing his father stood beside his mother who was covered by a white sheet "Father?" He asked walking over to the king "is mother...?" He couldn't finish the sentence. King Vegeta nodded and sighed "I'm afraid so son..." "But how? Mother was a strong Saiyan" the young prince protested. The king patted his sons head gently "She was son.. but there was a problem in the birth, it was to much for her" he said not wanting to explain everything fully to such a young boy.

Vegeta scowled and looked to his mother again before leaving the room again, his bodyguard was told just outside the door "prince Vegeta are yo-" "Go away Nappa" he snapped angrily, not wanting to talk to anyone. The novelty of getting a sibling had gone, the little brat had killed his mother. Vegeta went straight to the training room, obliterating the first training dummy in his sight.

Tears burned the back of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he may have just lost his mother but he was still the saiyan prince. He still had to be strong.

After blowing off some steam by destroying all of the dummies in the training room and being hit in the cheek by a rogue ki blast Vegeta huffed and left to go to the healers to see if they had anything for the burn on his cheek, on his way he past the room with all the newborns, the new royal baby was in a private room. Feeling a little curious about his new sibling Vegeta stuck his head around the door. Seeing the little baby he crept in closer, reading the name on crib "Prince Tarble.." he mumbled quietly "prince huh? so your a boy?" He shook his head "wait.. I don't care.. you killed mother" he growled angrily.

As if he sensed his brothers anger the baby prince started to cry. Vegeta tilted his head, moving closer and looking into the crib. His anger for his brother faded as the small saiyan wrapped his tail around his older brothers wrist "hey.. don't cry Tarble.. I'm not really mad at you" Vegeta said quietly, gently soothing his brother. He stayed with the baby until he fell asleep, Vegeta gave a small smile and gently unwound Tarbles tail before going to get the burn on his cheek seen to.

For the next few days Vegeta would go to the healers to see his little brother, telling him all sorts of things about the planet and their family especially their mother. On the sixth day as Vegeta came into the room his father was already there "oh hello Vegeta. I understand you've been coming to see Tarble?" He said, one hand resting on his younger sons crib.

The older prince nodded "yes Father.. I've been telling him of our planet". King Vegeta smiled "I was just coming to check his power level.. then tomorrow he will be announce to the planet" this news made Vegeta smile, once the baby prince was announced Tarble would move into the palace with him and their father. The King clicked on his scouter, letting the device register the power level of his young son. Numbers flicked over the screen before settling at the youngsters power level "that can't be right" he mumbled, turning and leaving the room. "Father? Father what's his power level?" He asked, only getting waved away.

Vegeta huffed and went to the crib, stroking Tarbles tail happily making the baby gurgle happily. Half an hour passed before the king returned with a doctor in tow the two mumbling to one another, when their conversation ended the king beckoned Vegeta over "come on my Prince let's go" Vegeta looked to his brother one last time before leaving with his father. As they walked away Vegeta looked up to the king "Father? What is Tarbles power level?" He asked curiously, the king just shook his head "to low" he sighed "he's going off planet", Vegeta's face dropped "b-but.." "No buts Vegeta that's what's happening" the king said firmly "now. I have work to do" he said walking away from his son, while King Vegeta knew what he was doing would protect his youngest son and hopefully make him stronger the young Prince didn't see it this way.

The three year old prince frowned and bit his lip, he didn't want to see his new brother leave that was what 3rd class babies did. He ran straight back to his brothers room and thanks to his small size managed to curl up in the crib with the little baby "your not to weak.. don't listen to them" he said quietly, holding his little baby brother close to him.

Without realising the child prince fell asleep in the crib only waking the next morning as he heard the doors being unlocked that morning. Vegeta frowned and slipped out the crib, taking Tarble into his arms and hiding so the doctors didn't find them. As the doctors walked in their eyes widened seeing that the baby prince was gone, the panicked knowing the king would kill them if he found out not noticing Prince Vegeta ran out the doors with Tarble. He had almost made it to his bedroom before their was a message over all scouters telling the saiyans in the palace to find him, he frowned knowing Nappa wound be by his room so changed his direction and kept running. He slowed down and held Tarble close to him, the baby's tail wrapped around his wrist as a sign of trust. Seeing the guards Vegeta held his baby brother close, trying to hide the Saiyan cub close to him.

Nappa still spotted Vegeta and the baby sighing as he walked over to the young prince "good morning your highness" he greeted politely "I take it you've heard of your fathers plan to send the cub off planet". Vegeta growled softly and held Tarble closer "that's for third class... he's not a third class"  
Nappa sighed as he took another step closer "come on your majesty, we need to take it to a pod" "Stop it! He's a not an 'it' he's a 'he'! He's a royal prince and you'll show him the proper respect!" Vegeta demanded, his tail fluffing up with anger. He tried to keep his tail calm so he didn't upset the cooing baby in his arms. Nappa bit back a frustrated growl "Its..." he paused for a moment to correct himself to avoid starting the conversation again "he's to weak for that title my prince, your father doesn't want him ether-"  
"I want him!" Vegeta exclaimed "and I'm stronger than the king, so if you talk about sending him away once more, you'll suffer the consequences".

Nappa sighed, he knew how stubborn the prince could be "hard way it is" he sighed moving quickly to pull the baby from Vegetas hands making the cub start to cry and squeal. "N-No.. give him back... give him back and that's an order" Vegeta demanded, trying not to show how upset he was getting. Nappa ignored the young prince and quickly took the weak cub to the pods, Vegeta following close behind. Tarble was quickly placed into a pod and the door was locked so that his older brother couldn't get him out.

Vegeta watched helplessly as the pod containing his little brother was sent out to an unknown star. The king glanced down to his son "your brother died at birth.. you are the only heir to the throne" he said firmly, leading Vegeta out of the docking bay. Vegeta just nodded "yes father" he mumbled, glancing back to where Tarbles pod had been.

Even as he grew Vegeta kept his brother in the back of his mind, he never mentioned Tarble, using that day as a reminder to never care for anyone again so they could never be ripped away or hurt him.

* * *

I know Vegetas mother may not be dead before the destruction of the planet but since you never hear of her and when the planet first blows up Vegeta never mentions her I decided to give her a death

this was my first fic so I'm interested to know what you guys thought of it in the comments

if theres anything you want me to write about I'm open to ideas, just leave a comment or send me the idea in a message


End file.
